This invention relates to a non-slip cushion for high chairs which prevents an infant from sliding out of the high chair and which additionally restricts squirming of the infant.
As has been well recognized in the art, the infant must assume a substantially erect posture when seated in a conventional high chair to avoid sliding forwardly or outwardly therefrom. The infant will not maintain the desired position if allowed to squirm. Various devices have been proposed to improve the posture of the infant or to otherwise prevent the infant from sliding out of the high chair. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,833 illustrates a wedge-shaped cushion to prevent forward sliding of the infant. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,410 illustrates an anti-slip bar having a convex upper side to prevent forward sliding of an infant from a high chair.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a non-slip high chair cushion which provides sufficient frictional force both between the cushion and the high chair seat and between the cushion and the bottom of the baby to prevent the baby from falling from the high chair.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a non-slip high chair cushion which covers a substantial portion of the upper surface of the high chair seat so as to provide a significant surface area of frictional resistance to movement of the cushion with respect to the high chair seat.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a non-slip high chair cushion having a scrim material which possesses resistance to deformation at right angles to each other.